ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Orb (series)
is the 28th entry in the Ultra series, and was created to celebrate the 50th anniversary of Ultraman and the 20th anniversary of Ultraman Tiga. It began airing on July 9, 2016 and this series is not be part of New Ultraman Retsuden and because of that, it airs on Saturdays instead of Tuesdays. It is the first show since ''Ultraman Mebius'' to air on Saturdays. Episodes # The Sunset Wanderer Monster: Maga-Basser # The Demon King Beast of Earth Monster: Maga-Grand King # Monstrous Waters Monster: Maga-Jappa # Beware of Fire in the Midsummer Sky Monster: Maga-Pandon # A Heart That Won't Flee Monster: Hyper Zetton Deathscythe # Inaccessible Forest Monster: Aribunta # The Tomorrow Inside the Fog Monster: Hoe # Gill-man in the City Monster: Gubila # The Fake Blues Monster: Cherubim # Juggler Dies! Monster: Black King # Trouble! Mama's Here! Monster: Maga-Orochi # The Dark King's Blessing Monster: Maga-Orochi # Great Heart Sweeping Monster: None # Rampage Justice Monster: Galaktron Synopsis Naomi Yumeno has had the same strange dream since she was young: visions of a shining giant of light battling a giant monster. With her interest sparked by those dreams, she starts the paranormal phenomena tracking website called "Something Search People" with her friends Jetta Hayami and Shin Matsudo. One day the trio are on the tail of a unidentified mysterious animal suspected of causing strange meteorological activity. They ignore the warnings of Naomi's uncle Ittetsu Shibukawa, an officer with the special investigations team VTL, and head towards the center of the strange weather. There they suddenly encounter the Demon King Beast of wind, Maga-Basser! Naomi is blasted by the vicious winds but rescued by the vagabond, Gai Kurenai (Hideo Ishiguro). By using his Orb Ring to read the power of two previous Ultras, Gai is able to Fusion Up into a warrior of light from a distant galaxy, Ultraman Orb! And thus the curtain rises on a series of intense battles between Ultraman Orb and the Demon King Beasts, while behind the scenes, the mysterious Juggler takes hold of his Dark Ring while smiling sinisterly... Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study '''Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study '''is a segment at the end of the show where Gai will feature the Ultra Fusion Card and Kaiju Card of the week. Characters Protagonist *Gai Kurenai SSP *Naomi Yumeno *Jetta Hayami *Shin Matsudo VTL *Ittetsu Shibukawa Antagonist *Jugglus Juggler *Planet Invasion Union **Alien Mefilas Don Nostra **Alien Metron Tarude **Alien Nackle Nagus **Alien Zetton Maddock Other characters *Natasha Romanová *Princess Tamayura *Haruka Kirishima *Genzaburo Tomatsu *Keiko Yumeno Returning characters Ultras * Ultraman Orb Kaiju and Seijin Demon King Beasts *Maga-Gatanothor (Offscreen) *Maga-Zetton *Maga-Basser *Maga-Grand King *Maga-Jappa *Maga-Pandon *Maga-Orochi **Maga-Tano Orochi *Zeppandon Good *Ragon *Alien Babarue Babaryu *Galaktron Evil *Hyper Zetton (Death Scythe) *Aribunta *Hoe *Cherubim *Black King *Bemular (Strengthened) *Renki (Red Lotus Cavalry) *Alien Metron (Round Launcher) Neutral *Gubila *Telesdon Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : References Category:Series Category:Heisei Ultra Series Category:Articles still under construction Category:Ultraman Orb